The Rayna Series Book 1
by Supernaturalycharmed
Summary: Rayna is a 15 year old orphan looking for a family. Dean is looking for his. Takes place before piolt. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Rayna Series. Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the urban legends, or anything I might accidentally take from somewhere else. But Rayna is my own creation from an original story that I thought would fit perfectly in to Supernatural.

My name is Rayna, and All I ever wanted was a family. A family I could love and that would love me back. i had no idea who my parents where, or where i came from. I only remembered what it was that the case workers and the owners of the orphanage had told me. My parents where killed in a fire when I was six months old. Because of my beautiful, black loose curls, and deep blue eyes, i was adopted quickly, but because of my "bad luck," every family that took me in where killed in a fire. Not many blamed me for it, but i was sent back to the same orphanage every time and the owners were getting tired of me, so i became a basic slave hand around. One day this guy had come in. He had a kind face and took pity on me. That night I went to live with them. Everything was perfect and I thought that I had finally found my family, but the house was sent into flames,. Thankfully, they were all able to escape. I took this chance to leave. I could not risk there live anymore. I grabbed my bag, already prepared for a runaway. I told myself before hand that I would never go back to the orphanage. I looked over at the poster pasted on the pole. They where actually looking for me. They really cared. I continued walking. It was my 15th birthday. The fire took place almost two days ago, and already I was having to dodge the police constantly.

I slipped into an alley as I heard approaching sirens, as if as on cue. I Hated back roads and alleys, they where so full of shadows that were hunting and dangerous. A straightened by bag over my right shoulder and continued forward.

It was a dark night and few stars where shinning, but the full moon was brighter than ever, yet was still slightly covered by a fog. I froze in my place as I saw a figure step out of the shadows. He stared at me, causing chills to run down my spine. He ran at me holding a knife in his hands. What had I gotten my self into. I screamed as he tackled me to the ground. I continued to put up a good fight threw my tears.

"What do you want, I don't have anything." I cried as he slapped me around. Somehow I had managed to disarm him, but he was still trying to use his hands to kill me.

"People like you will destroy the world." I cried more as he threw repetitive punches at me. My emotional guard had been broken along with my physical guard and tears ran down my face as he continued to attack me. I was only 15 after all.

"Answer your phone," Dean shouted at the cell phone in his hands. Dean had just finished a "hunt," to find his father had disappeared. He continued to call him but got no answer. He looked back at the road in front of him. His Impala was a nice companion and served as a home, transport, and even an armory. "come on" He said as he dialed the number again and brought it up to his ear. Reluctantly he decided to leave a message but something caught his attention. A girl was standing was being attacked by a guy dressed in all black. He stopped his car and threw the door open. He dropped his phone onto the road and ran over towards the girl. "Hey Leave her alone." he shouted as he threw a Punch knocking the guy off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Rayna continued to fight with the guy on top of her and was relived when another guy showed up, punch the other. He was tall and seemed about 26. He was wearing a jean jacket over a pinstriped shirt, and a charm necklace of some sort hung around his neck. Rayna instinctively brought her hands up to cover her face again, as she watched the man wrestle with the other one.

Dean never took the time to look at the girl, but he know from the start she couldn't be more than 15. He threw punch after punch at the other guy who fought back. Fist meat fist, face and stomach. And the two where left breathless. This guy had obviously known what they where doing. The two where evenly matched. He stood catching his balance and looked over at the girl. She had curly black hair and her face was covered in bruises. She seemed broken and fragile. His eyes meet her deep blue eyes, and they stared for a few minutes.

Rayna stared deep into his eyes. Sorrow, worry and pain was evident in them, along with a lack of trust. She knew she could trust him and that he would save her. Part of her wanted to fight back but she didn't know how. Who where these people? And What had she gotten herself into? She knew her eyes where wet and cloudy from her tears and her beautiful face had to be covered with bruises. She fought to stay conscious, but felt her self slipping away.

Dean watched in horror as she faded into unconsciousness. "How could you do that to her, You Asshole." Dean ran at him with another punch and continued blow after blow until he was leaning over the guy. He saw the guys face. His eyes seemed to be yellow, catching his attention and causing him to let go. The guy stood up and smiled at Dean before he disappeared into the night. "A Demon?" Dean thought to himself, "Where they everywhere?"

He walked over to the girl and checked her pulse and breathing. They where both still steady, and strong. He checked his clothes for a phone with no luck, he had dropped it somewhere. He scooped her up and caried her limp body over to the impala gently setting her in the back seat. He hated his life. He ran over to the front door and picked up his phone, it was wet and ruined. Great. He thought to himself. hE started the car, and sped off.

Dean looked up at the sound of moaning coming from the backseat. " Its, Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, please"

"But your hurt and need to have those bruises looked out. Your head was hit bad and…"

"You, Cant," shouted Rayna, now fully awake. Dean stopped at looked at her threw the rearview mirror.

"They'll find me if you do."

"What are you talking about, was there more attackers more than that one?"

" no, My family."

"Did they do that to you?" said Dean she Was Becoming annoyed and frustrated. She was a human being.

" No, There wonderful." Dean looked back, was she already starting to heal?

"Then why?" he asked confused.

"I cant explain it, but I cant go back, for there own safety. Just drop me off somewhere."

" No your hurt, at least let me take you to a hotel."

Rayna nodded reluctantly.

Dean moved his focus back onto the road, and placed his foot on the gas peddle speeding up the Impala. "What have I gotten myself into this time."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Dean pulled into the hotel. It was still dingy and not the greatest looking, normally he wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the girl in his back seat. He looked into his rearview mirror. She reminded him of Sam when they were younger and how he would fall asleep in the car and look so innocent. He wondered what he's brother was up to. By now he was probably living the American dream. He parked the Impala and looked back at the girl.

"Hey," he said Gently. After receiving no response he began to shake her gently, and jumped back as she jumped ten fight in the air. She stared at him trough fear filled eyes. "Hey, its okay, don't worry, its just me Dean, remember?"

It took  
Rayna to realize what was going on. She had fallen Asleep and hoped that everything had been a dream and she was safely tucked into her bed at home, but unfortunately things never worked that way.

"Dean?" she asked questioningly as everything flew back to her. She was only sure of one thing. He was a nice enough guy giving her even more reason to leave . She couldn't risk putting him in danger. She knew that she should leave him to live his American dream.

"Yea, I'll be back. You just stay here and relax. I am going to get us a hotel room." Ana nodded feeling bad about what she was going to have to do, but she had no choice. She wondered how far he had driven her. She didn't recognize the town and wondered how far away from her family she was. Dean smiled awkwardly at her and headed inside.

Ana watched as he left and waited until he was completely out of site before easing the door of the Impala open. "I'm sorry Dean" she mumbled under her breath. She stepped out, still a little stiff. She took a few moments to look around before she turned back to the back seat. Her bag was lying there. She was glad that it was still on her back when the demon grabbed her. She couldn't imagine what would of happen if he got the back. She reached in and pulled it out tossing it over her shoulders. By this point she was almost complexly healed with the exception of some visual bruises.

At this point, the night air hung heavily on her shoulders. The sound of the animal night life seemed to grow louder by the second and she couldn't ignore the rushed beating in her heart. She wondered if she could stay with Dean, at least for the night. But she knew that something was after her and the attack today proved that the demon was after her. She fought to remain standing as a wave of dizziness came over her. She fell backwards, but felt something catch her. Rayna knew that there was no way she was going to be able to fight the demon quite yet, and she hadn't slept for tow days and needed the energy. She only hoped that she wouldn't be risking the poor man's life.

Dean walked into the office and smiled at the blonde clerk. Normal he would be sure to get her number and would probably be "out" for a little while, but right now something was wrong. He looked back over at the blonde who started to blink in a girlishly way. She stood up and walked over, purposely showing of her every curves.

"If your alone, then maybe I can show you some good southern comfort." The blonde had a southern accent and was a true southern belle. She leaned over the counter, emphasizing her offer.

"Actually, I'm here with my little sister, talking her to our dad's. Parents are divorced." he said what was wrong with him. He was passing up his chance of a lifetime.

"That's a shame. Its rare that you fine hot guys like you who are also so caring." Dean flashed her a cheesy grin, and received the room key sliding her his fake credit card that read Frank Hestor, The girl looked at the name expecting it to be something not so bland.

"Hey, I didn't get to pick the name." he shrugged his shoulders. He walked back out towards the impala when he noticed the girl was about to fall over. He made it just in time to catch her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked

"Yea, Just tired." Here, he handed her the room key and pointed out the room. I've got to grab something I'll be there in a moment.

"Dean did not want to send her off unprotected, but he didn't want to risk exposing himself. At least no until he needed to. He opened the trink and filled his duffle bag with some ammo, holly water, salt, the whole deal, along with the pistol beneath his shirt. He hurried to catch up with Rayna.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 3:

Rayna had found the door easily with no problem, although she was curious as to why he had to get something out of the trunk and urged her to go on ahead. Maybe he was just being a nice guy and knew that she was tired. Rayna knew that she had to relax, but it was hard and to dangerous to do. Not now not ever. She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her, she know Dean was out there it it wouldn't kill her to keep the door open but as far as he knew it might. You need to calm down she told herself. She opened her bag and pulled out a small photo. It was her family picture. The Family that had taken her in had insisted on having it taken. They really respected her as part of the family. Jason, her adoptive father was dressed in a black dress coat over a red dress shirt. Eve, her foster mom wore a beautiful red dress that accented her curves, she was young and neither Jason, nor Eve were over 36. Standing in front of them was Michael, their oldest son. He was dressed identical to his father and blue eyes shinned brightly. They two were almost identical. Standing in front of Eve and next to Michael, stood Rayna. She was dressed in a red and black dress, and had similar features of those in the family. She sat up as a tear feel on the picture and wiped away her tears just in time to see Dean walk in.

"You okay?" he asked

"yea," she mumbled, she quickly hide the Picture underneath the pillow. Dean throw his stuff down on the other bed and took a seat.

"You must be hungry." he said, scratching his head. It had been awhile since he had to take care of anyone, and sitting here now looking at the girl, he was reminded about Sam. Once again He wondered how he was doing.

"a Little, maybe, yeah." The truth was, she was starving. She hadn't eaten in two days. What was she doing she had to get out of her.

"Well, I Better go. It is starting to get late, and you must be tired."

"I'm going to go take a shower, and I should be out before you get back but, just in case."

"Okay," said Dean turning back towards the door. "Are you sure you will be okay her on your own."

"Of course." she answered Dean nodded and walked out the door towards his Impala. Once he was safely inside his baby he was able to think clearly.

What the Hell, are you doing." he shouted at himself. He had no idea how to take care of a little girl and he knew that he should really be dragging her ass back to her house but something stopped him. He cared for her, like she was his younger sister, like… he paused in his thought knowing would be next. Like Sam. Was this whole thing simply to bring back old memories. He took a deep breath. He was so messed up in his head. He reached for his cell, when he realized it wasn't there, he was going to have to fix that. Enough thought, he told himself and pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

Rayna watched as Dean left shutting the door behind him. "Run!!!" a voice inside her head screamed. It was a voice she had grown accustomed to. It had saved her live multiple times but cost others theirs. But for some reason she found herself unable to listen to that voice as if something was pulling her, or forcing her to stay. She reached into her bag and grabbed the only outfit she had in their, clothes, she was going to need them. She walked into the bathroom and hoped in the shower, washing away all the grime and dirt from two night sin the city. What was she doing she was only 15 yet here she was trying to raise her self in a world full of… She stopped herself, full of what, Demons monsters, and perverts, with a few good men thrown in the mix for a little humor at the way there life's had been tortured. She had no Idea how she was supposed to do this. She was scared, and filled with fear. Fear that echoed inside her. She stood under the warm running water as tears cascaded down her checks. You can't do this. You must stay away. You did this to them. You killed everyone who came near you and you will Kill Dean if you don't leave. This times the words weren't hers. They didn't sound like, her but she listened as if they were. She shut of the water and stepped out of the shower, Surrounding her self fin the steam. She chocked back tears as she fought to block the voices in her head. She pulled her clothes on quickly and looked into the mirror Her eyes were swollen and starting to turn a dark blood-red. It was him she told herself. She pushed away from the mirror and walked back to the main room. Dean was still not here so she sat down on the bed.

She still didn't know what to do, staying with Dean could kill him, but was one night too much? She started shivering, and noticed how cold the room was, even more so with her wet hair soaking the back of her shirt. She laid down pulling the comforter up over her shoulders. As she sank into the comfortable bed. Maybe….just maybe…..she could stay the rest of the night.


End file.
